Love Addict
by midna36
Summary: Bleach world, with regular highschool kids. Grimmjow is in charge of a gang at the school. Ichigo doesn't approve of Grimmjow's bullying of the students and so confronts him. IchigoxGrimmjow Seme-Uke . Rated M for language, and sexual content, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Love Addict; Chapter 1

Ichigo walked down the school hallway with his friends, "Man, Mr. Urahara can be so evil sometimes. Did you see how much homework he assigned us over the weekend?"

Asano waved away the worry of the homework, "Yeah, I'm not going to worry about it. I'm going to a karaoke bar instead. You should come, there'll be girls there." He grinned and elbowed Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked and moved away from the smaller friend's sharp elbow, "I'll pass…"

Asano frowned, "Your homework won't miss you for one day! Kojima is going. Right Kojima?"

Kojima nodded, "Yeah, I heard there was going to be upper class girls there."

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't wanna risk getting the wrath of Urahara."

Asano was about to protest when he saw the commotion in the hall in front of him. Ichigo turned to see what Asano was looking at and saw Grimmjow and his gang of followers making their way down the school hall. They shoved several students out of their way and drew nearer to Ichigo and his friends. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "Who do they think they are just—."

Asano covered Ichigo's mouth and pulled him out of their way and to the side of the hall. "Hey man, cool it; it's not worth getting into a fight."

Ichigo continued to glare as Grimmjow and his group passed. Grimmjow glanced towards Ichigo's direction and grinned. When Grimmjow and his group turned the corner Asano removed his hand from Ichigo's mouth. "You trying to get beat up?"

Ichigo continued to glare after them, "No… but they have no right to dominate the school like that."

"Yeah, they sorta do. When you have that much man power you earn the right," Asano pointed out.

Ichigo frowned then continued his way down the hall, "Well, it's not right, somebody needs to teach them a lesson."

Asano scoffed, "What, so you're going to confront all six guys and beat them up?"

Ichigo looked at Asano then Kojima, "…well, maybe… I don't know."

Asano frowned, "Well, whatever you do, be sure to think about it and not drag me into it."

Ichigo smirked, "Thanks for the support."

Ichigo found Grimmjow and his gang hanging out behind the school. One of his goons spotted Ichigo and pointed him out to Grimmjow who was lounging back on a seat he had made out of cardboard boxes, "Hey look boss, it's that kid who glared at you in the hall. You want us to beat him up for ya?"

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo as he continued to approach them, "Nah, I wanna hear what the punk has to say. What can I do for ya fuck face?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "I want you to stop terrorizing the students."

Grimmjow laughed along with his goons, "Oh? You do? What are you doing to do if I don't?"

Ichigo clenched his fist, "I'm going to make you stop."

The goons grew silent as Grimmjow leaned back in his cardboard seat and looked Ichigo over silently, his face emotionless, "…alright," he grinned.

The goon who had first pointed out Ichigo protested, "But boss—."

Grimmjow held up his hand and glared at the goon, "Are you questioning my orders?"

The goon fell silent. "This young man here came to me to ask us to stop terrorizing the students. I'm going to respect his request. Anybody have a problem with that?" The goons shuffled in their places and looked at each other silently. "Anybody have a _problem_ with that?" Grimmjow pounded his fist on the cardboard armrest. The goons answered back in unison 'no'. Grimmjow grinned and turned back to Ichigo. "There you have it; my men won't terrorize the students anymore."

Ichigo frowned, "Forgive me for being skeptical, but how can I trust you to keep your word?"

Grimmjow laughed, "I am a man of my word. When I make a promise I keep it. So, to show you how serious I am about this… I promise, on my honor as a man, to not hurt or bully any of your friends or fellow classmates." He smiled, "Is that okay?"

Ichigo nodded, "…yes, thank you."

Grimmjow grinned, "Your welcome." Ichigo started to walk away. "Ah, before you go…I didn't catch your name."

Ichigo turned back around, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow nodded, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

Grimmjow grinned, "It's nice to meet you too Kurosaki…see ya in the halls." Ichigo smiled then headed home. Grimmjow frowned when Ichigo was out of sight, "I'm going to teach that Kurosaki a lesson. _Nobody_ tells me what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Addict; Chapter 2

The next monday at school Asano couldn't believe what Ichigo was telling him, "You mean you actually went up to Grimmjow, asked him to stop terrorizing the students and he not only said yes but promised?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as you said it would be." Grimmjow then walked around the corner of the school hall and grinned as he saw Ichigo. He walked past him bumping into him as he did so knocking Ichigo to the ground.

Grimmjow smiled and held out his hand to Ichigo, "My bad Kurosaki, I'm just so clumsy."

Ichigo took Grimmjow's extended hand reluctantly, "Uh, don't worry about it." Grimmjow's goons snickered behind him. Grimmjow patted Ichigo's shoulder then continued on his way down the hall to class.

Asano looked after them nervously, "Wow, I really thought he was going to cream you…"

Ichigo dusted himself off, "No, I told you man, he promised. He's not going to hurt students anymore."

Asano sighed, "I sure hope your right."

As Ichigo continued through his day he found that the amount of "accidents" that occurred around him increased. When Ichigo went to turn in his test Grimmjow "accidentally" stuck his foot out causing Ichigo to trip and fall. Grimmjow sheepishly apologized to Ichigo and his goons in the class snickered. He accepted Grimmjow's apology and picked himself up off the ground.

It wasn't till later in the day that Ichigo realized after being tripped, pushed, had milk spilled on him, a textbook dropped on his foot, and shoved into several times in the halls that these series of accidents weren't really accidents. Ichigo fumed to Asano, "I can't believe this! He promised he would stop this behavior!"

Asano shrugged, "Hate to say it Ichigo, but I told you so."

Ichigo glared at him, "I'm going to confront him again."

Asano shook his head, "Ichigo, you can't! He'll beat the crap out of you!"

Ichigo saw Grimmjow up ahead in the school hall laughing with his friends, "There he is…"

Asano tried to grab Ichigo and hold him back, "Wait man, don't do it!" Ichigo shook off his grip and walked up to Grimmjow and grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the lockers, "What's the big idea? You promised to stop bullying people!"

Ichigo thought he saw anger flash over Grimmjow's features but it was quickly extinguished and replaced with a grin. "Ichigo," he held up his hands in feigned innocence, "I promised that I would not bully or hurt any of your friends and fellow classmates. I _never_ promised to not hurt you."

Ichigo glared at him, "So that's how you're going to play it?" Grimmjow nodded. "Fine then," he let go of his collar, "Have it your way." He turned and walked back over to Asano.

Grimmjow looked after Ichigo with interest and grinned, "I want to beat the crap out of him _so_ bad."

Ichigo was involved with the kendo club after school. He stayed behind longer than the other members to practice his form a bit more. He headed to the locker room afterward to clean himself up. When he walked into the locker room he found Grimmjow sitting on one of the benches. Grimmjow grinned, "You sure take a long time. I waited here for hours."

Ichigo grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow, "You have too much free time."

Grimmjow laughed, "That or I'm a very patient man."

Ichigo frowned, "What is it you want Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grinned and stood up, "I want to fight you Kurosaki."

Ichigo shook his head and started walking towards the showers, "I don't want to fight you."

Grimmjow slammed him against the lockers and pinned him to them, "You should have thought about that before you made your presence known to me."

Ichigo tried to loosen his grip on him, "Ngh, fine…I'll fight you. Can I get changed first?"

Grimmjow grinned and let him go, "Sure, I wouldn't want you blaming your loss on your clothes."

Ichigo frowned and headed to his locker and pulled out his street clothes. Ichigo looked over to find Grimmjow sitting on the bench with his legs on either side of it leaning back onto his arms watching Ichigo. "…Do you mind?" he asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "Yes, I don't want you running away."

Ichigo glared and removed his kendo uniform. He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable with Grimmjow there. He'd changed in the locker room around other guys plenty of times. Maybe it was because Grimmjow was so _focused_ on watching him change. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye as he stood before him naked. Grimmjow's gaze on him was so emotionless and concentrated that it sent chills down his spine. Ichigo cleared his throat, "Do you have to look at me? Can't you turn away or something?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Stop stalling and get dressed already!"

Ichigo sighed and quickly put on his shirt and jeans. He laced up his shoes then stood in front of Grimmjow. "There, all done. Where did you want this to take place?"

Grimmjow stood up and grinned as he popped his knuckles and jumped quickly from side to side to warm himself up for the fight, "Right here is good."

Ichigo stood in a fighting stance, "Alright then, ready when you-." Grimmjow threw a punch and hit Ichigo square in the jaw sending him backwards into a locker. "Shit," Ichigo rubbed his jaw and dodged Grimmjow's next punch causing his fist to slam into the locker next to his head. Grimmjow laughed and swung a kick into Ichigo's abdomen that knocked the air out of him.

Ichigo fell to the floor and gasped for air. Grimmjow leaned down near Ichigo's face and grinned, "Come on Kurosaki, when are you going to throw a punch?"

Ichigo clenched his fist then swung at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow dodged the punch easily and laughed. Ichigo slowly stood up and wiped the blood oozing from his lip. "Alright Grimmjow, you want me to throw a punch…I'll throw a punch." It pissed Ichigo off that Grimmjow was gaining such pure delight from beating him up.

Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo slowly approached him. Ichigo pulled his fist back and hit Grimmjow as hard as he could in the jaw. Grimmjow took the hit and fell backwards to the floor. He wiped the blood from his chin and licked it off his hand. He laughed as he stood up, "That was a good punch." He approached Ichigo and laid his hand over his own heart. "Ah," he closed his eyes, "my heart is pounding in my chest so _fast _and _hard_…don't you just love the feeling?"

His eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed Ichigo's shirt collar. Ichigo cried out surprised and aimed a punch at Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow blocked the punch by grabbing his wrist and pinned Ichigo to the locker behind him. Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigo's other arm and pinned them both above his head. Ichigo struggled against Grimmjow's hold. "Wait a minute Kurosaki, stop moving around so much."

Grimmjow frowned and slammed his knee in between Ichigo's legs. "I said…Wait." Ichigo stopped his struggling and held still. Grimmjow grinned, "Good…" Grimmjow moved closer to Ichigo's face and whispered in his ear, "Do you know what _really_ gets my heart pounding? What I _love_ more than fighting?"

A chill ran down Ichigo's spine and he swallowed before answering, "I…I don't know…"

Grimmjow laughed quietly then moved closer and pressed his body up against him, "I love to _fuck_."

Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's ear lobe causing him to cry out. "What…does that have to do with me?" Ichigo asked through the pain as blood trickled down his neck.

Grimmjow licked up the blood, "Ah, well, you see, I _need_ a fuck buddy. It's very hard for me to find one that satisfies me…I have a feeling that you would do quite nicely."

Ichigo tried to move away from his touch, "Ngh, and what makes you think I'll just agree to being your fuck buddy?" He spit out the last two words.

Grimmjow laughed and looked Ichigo in the eyes, his blue eyes flashing sadistically, "Because…my promises have an expiration date… the promise about not hurting your friends and classmates, it happens to expire…let's say…tomorrow. You have until then to agree to be my fuck buddy or I'll start not just being a menace but attacking those close to you."

Ichigo glared at him, "Oh yeah? How do I know that this agreement won't have an expiration date on it?"

Grimmjow grinned, "As long as you're fulfilling my needs I won't need to entertain myself with such trivial things. I'll also make sure my men don't do anything either. You have until tomorrow at this same time to decide." Grimmjow released his grip on Ichigo and left the locker room.

Ichigo rubbed his wrists and looked at the clock. "Four o'clock…" He sighed and grabbed his things as he exited the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Addict; Chapter 3

Asano could tell that his friend Ichigo was troubled by something, "Hey Ichigo, what's up? You've been pretty down all day…and those injuries on your face don't look too good…"

Ichigo came out of his thoughts for a moment and looked at his friend, "Huh? Oh…these…their nothing, Grimmjow just came and had a talk with me yesterday…"

Asano shook his head, "Oh…well, you could have come out of it looking worse than that. You should consider yourself lucky."

Ichigo slowly nodded his head, "Yeah…lucky…"

Grimmjow's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when he saw Ichigo walking to the back of the school where he and his gang hung out. Grimmjow waved his goons to go away and give them their privacy. He leaned back lazily in his seat, "So, you've made your decision?"

Ichigo frowned, "Yeah…I don't want you hurting my friends, I've felt what it's like to be punched by you…so, I agree to be your…fuck buddy," he said the last two words quietly.

Grimmjow's previous serious face grew into a large grin, "Great!" He stood up and walked towards Ichigo. "You free now?"

Ichigo's frown was replaced with a shocked expression, "Well…I…"

Grimmjow clapped his hands together, "Good," he grabbed Ichigo's shirt and started dragging him off towards the woods beside the school.

Ichigo tried to walk with him but was mostly dragged, "Wait-I…now?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, why not?" He reached a secluded part of the woods and threw Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo held his hands up defensively as Grimmjow slowly approached him with his sadistic grin. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly waiting for the worst to come. "Please take care of me."

Ichigo opened his eyes at the spoken words and found Grimmjow on the ground in front of him bowing on his knees. "Huh? Do you mean…?"

Grimmjow sat up and frowned, "I want you to fuck me." Ichigo looked at him stunned. Grimmjow glared, "Don't look so surprised…" a slight blush crept over his face, "I prefer to be the catcher, but I like it rough so it's hard for me to find anyone strong enough to give it to me properly… I figured you'd be able to."

Ichigo found it hard to find anything to say, "I just thought…"

Grimmjow slammed his fist on the ground and glared, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to take it."

Ichigo shook his head and waved his hands, "No…of course not…I'm sorry…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Are we going to start already?"

Ichigo nodded and swallowed, "Yeah, it's just," he blushed, "I don't really know how to get started…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Fine, I'll help get you in the mind set." He crawled toward Ichigo and laid him gently on the ground. He placed his hand behind Ichigo's head kissed him gently but forcefully. Ichigo sucked in air when Grimmjow pulled away.

Grimmjow unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt and ran his hand up his naked chest. Ichigo closed his eyes as Grimmjow kissed slowly down his neck. Grimmjow ran his hand down Ichigo's chest and rested it near the top of his pants. He undid Ichigo's belt and pulled down his pants a bit and took out his cock. Ichigo opened his eyes when Grimmjow's presence at his neck disappeared. He found Grimmjow ready to put his mouth around his cock. "Woah, woah, what are you doing?"

Grimmjow grinned, "I'm going to harden you up. Can I continue?" Ichigo clenched his fists then slowly nodded and rested his head back on the ground. He gasped when he felt Grimmjow's hot wet mouth around his cock. Ichigo put his hand over his mouth to cover his groan. The blood rushed from his head down to his groin.

Grimmjow removed his mouth from Ichigo's cock and removed his pants and stood four legged over Ichigo and grinned, "You ready?" Ichigo looked over Grimmjow nervously then nodded. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and rolled him on top. Grimmjow spread apart his legs expectantly and grinned up at Ichigo. Ichigo slowly inserted his cock into Grimmjow's expectant ass. "Fuck…ah," Grimmjow groaned and dug his fingers into the ground next to him.

Ichigo sped up his pace as he got used to the feel of Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and pulled him deeper into him. "Fuck…harder…" Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's hips and slammed himself as hard as he could into him. "Ah! Ha…han…nnn-ah! More…ahn!"

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow grabbed his own hardening cock and pumped in time with him. Ichigo found himself becoming more aroused by Grimmjow's cries of pleasure. He wanted to fuck the other man senseless. He wanted to fuck Grimmjow into an orgasm.

Grimmjow grinned as he saw lust fill Ichigo's eyes. He pulled Ichigo's body closer to him and kissed Ichigo. He gasped in Ichigo's mouth as Ichigo's cum filled him. The feeling helped him to reach his own climax. Ichigo collapsed onto Grimmjow exhausted. He rested his head on Grimmjow's chest and panted.

Grimmjow gently laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder for a moment then pulled Ichigo off of him and flung him to the side. Ichigo looked up at the sky and branches over him stunned for a moment. He looked over at Grimmjow and saw him putting back on his pants and frowned, "What? No cuddle time?" he asked sarcastically.

Grimmjow grinned, "Maybe next time."

Ichigo sighed and buttoned himself back up. "Can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Addict; Chapter 4

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Grimmjow during English class. Ever since they had sex he couldn't get his mind off the gang leader. His sleep had been filled with the images of the sweat covered Grimmjow moaning for Ichigo to give him more. Ichigo looked down at his English notes and realized that he had written Grimmjow's name over and over again on his notebook.

Ichigo quickly turned the page when Asano leaned over to talk to him, "Hey man, you might not want to make it so obvious…"

Ichigo blushed, "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

Asano grinned, "You've been staring at Orihime the whole class period. People are going to suspect that you like her. Although I wouldn't be worried about it because I heard that she likes you too."

Ichigo looked over by Grimmjow and realized that Orihime was sitting in front of him, "Ah, it's not what it looks like…"

Asano smiled, "Hey man, it's okay, I totally understand. Don't worry, I'm rooting for ya."

Ichigo sighed, "Thanks man…"

Ichigo was surprised when Grimmjow came up to him after class. He didn't think that Grimmjow would want people to know that they were connected in anyway. "Hey, Kurosaki, we need to talk."

Asano frowned and stepped between them, "H-hey man, you leave Ichigo alone…"

Ichigo pulled him to the side before Grimmjow punched him in the face, "It's okay Asano, I've got this."

Grimmjow grinned and led Ichigo to the men's restroom. He checked the stalls to make sure nobody was in there then locked the bathroom door. "What is it you wanted to talk about—," Ichigo started to ask.

Grimmjow shoved Ichigo against the wall, "You've got some nerve Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Grimmjow bit Ichigo's neck and licked up it to his ear and whispered, "Staring at me like that…all during class. It can really distract a person."

Ichigo blushed, "I…I wasn't…"

Grimmjow laughed and started to unbutton his shirt, "I don't mind…it's just people will start to notice, and that I will mind. So, be more careful."

Ichigo nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. Grimmjow stopped him, "We don't have time for that…"

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "Then what are…?"

Grimmjow got on his knees in front of Ichigo and started to undo his pants. Grimmjow grinned and pulled out Ichigo's cock and licked up the shaft. Ichigo held back a moan from escaping his mouth then pushed Grimmjow's head away, "Ah…no."

Grimmjow frowned, "What the hell, we had a deal."

Ichigo shook his head, "No…I mean…it's my job to pleasure you…shouldn't I give you the…" his face turned red.

Grimmjow grinned and stood up. "Alright Kurosaki…" he leaned back comfortably against the wall and undid his pants and revealed his cock. He widened his legs and folded his arms. "Get busy."

Ichigo got down on his knees in front of Grimmjow. He didn't exactly know why he wanted to suck on Grimmjow's dick so bad. He just did. He had never done it before so he just mimicked what he had seen Grimmjow do. He ran his tongue along the shaft then took him into his mouth. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo seriously as he sucked on his cock. Ichigo ran his tongue over the slit and tasted the pre-cum that escaped.

Grimmjow's hand moved to Ichigo's head and gripped his hair as he groaned. Ichigo continued to suck and run his tongue over the length of Grimmjow's cock. Ichigo pulled down Grimmjow's pants a bit more and ran his hand down Grimmjow's ass. His finger rubbed the ring of muscle that he found which caused Grimmjow to moan and slam his other hand against the cold brick wall.

Ichigo slowly inserted his middle finger into Grimmjow releasing a cry from him. Ichigo continued to suck on Grimmjow's cock as he pumped his finger into him. Ichigo looked up and watched Grimmjow moan as he continued to suck and run his tongue along his cock. "Fuck…" Grimmjow gasped out and Ichigo inserted another finger and drove them deeper into him.

Grimmjow rocked his hips into Ichigo's hot wet mouth and groaned. "Shit…I'm gonna..." he warned as Ichigo continued his administrations. Grimmjow released his hot cum into Ichigo's mouth. The sweet flavor filled his mouth and he swallowed all that Grimmjow gave him. Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo wiped the remaining cum from his lips. "Fuck…you were great for your first time…"

Ichigo grinned back and redid his own pants. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, "Wait, but you didn't get to…"

Ichigo shook his head, "Its fine. I don't need to."

Grimmjow frowned and redid his pants. "Alright…I'll see ya."

Ichigo unlocked the bathroom door and smiled, "See ya."

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow had started to be a lot nicer towards him since their encounter in the bathroom. He sat with him at lunch, talked to him about his interests in the halls, and even asked him for help on homework during class. Asano was starting to get nervous and worried. "Hey Ichigo, is everything really alright? Why is Grimmjow being so nice to you…?"

Ichigo smiled, "I have some idea…"

Asano frowned, "Yeah? Ya mind sharing?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah man, its private."

Asano looked at him puzzled, "Private as in your black mailing him?"

Ichigo frowned, "No! Listen, we just made an agreement. That's all, now leave it alone. Grimmjow and I are friends."

Asano shook his head, "Alright man, if you say so."

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and Asano. He gave Asano a head nod greeting then turned to Ichigo, "Hey Kurosaki, you're smart right? Do you mind helping me out in Urahara's class after school?"

Ichigo smiled, "Sure, where did you wanna meet?"

Grimmjow grinned, "We can meet at my place." Ichigo nodded. "See ya after school." Asano looked back and forth at Ichigo and Grimmjow stunned.

"You can't be serious!" Asano cried out in disbelief.

Ichigo sighed, "Asano, get used to it. We're friends now."

Ichigo saw Grimmjow waiting for him at the school gate. He smiled and waved as he approached him. The two started walking in the direction of Grimmjow's place. "My old man will be there, but he shouldn't bother us too much…" Ichigo nodded. They arrived at Grimmjow's place which was a two bedroom apartment with a living room and kitchen.

"I'm home," Grimmjow called as he entered the apartment.

A man stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled at the two. "Oh? You brought home a friend?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Yeah, this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man smiled, "Nice to meet you Ichigo. I'm Aizen."

Ichigo smiled and bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him towards the bedroom, "We're going to be studying so don't bother us." Aizen smiled and watched the two enter Grimmjow's bedroom then went back to doing the dishes.

Grimmjow sighed and shut the door behind him. Ichigo sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "You must get your looks from your mom." Ichigo smiled and looked around at Grimmjow's room. He thought it fit him nicely.

Grimmjow frowned and sat at the table with him, "He's not my real dad. He found me and took me in as his son."

Ichigo studied Grimmjow's expression, "I see…he seems really nice."

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, he can be."

Ichigo smiled, "So, I guess we can get started now?" he started to unbutton his shirt.

Grimmjow nodded and started to pull his textbooks out of his backpack. He looked up and saw what Ichigo was doing. "Woah, hey, stop."

Ichigo looked up from his unbuttoning and saw the textbooks lying on the table, "Oh…you really wanted to study?"

Grimmjow blushed, "Yeah…we can't do that here, my old man is in the other room…"

Ichigo grinned and leaned across the table, "So? We can do it as long as you keep quiet."

Grimmjow backed away, "I…we…I need to study…"

Ichigo crawled onto the table the reached for Grimmjow and started to unbutton his shirt, "We can study later…let's do this now." Grimmjow swallowed as he watched Ichigo undress him. Ichigo ran his hand down Grimmjow's chest and pushed him to the ground. He crawled on top of him and started to unbuckle his pants. He pulled off his pants leaving Grimmjow half-naked on the floor before him.

Grimmjow moaned as he watched Ichigo pulled out his already hard cock and slip it past his hard ring of muscle and into his dark wet cavity. Ichigo grinned as he moved in and out of Grimmjow and watched as he tried to muffle his gasps and moans. Ichigo spread Grimmjow's legs apart and pounded deeper and harder into him. "You like that Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow nodded and muffled his groan as Ichigo took his hard cock in his hand. Ichigo pumped him in time with his motions into him. Ichigo leaned forward closer to Grimmjow and ran his tongue along his neck. He bit at the base of his neck releasing a cry from Grimmjow. He sucked on the small wound causing Grimmjow to groan and dig his fingers into Ichigo's back. He wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and pulled him deeper into him. "Ah…Kuro…saki…nnn…I'm…" Grimmjow released onto both of their chests which dirtied Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo came shortly after into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow panted and grinned up at Ichigo. He heard the door creak open and saw Aizen standing there with a tray of drinks and cookies. Aizen smiled down at them, "I thought you might want something to snack on while you were studying."

Grimmjow watched stunned as he set the tray on the table, "…Dad! I told you not to bother us…and don't you knock?" Grimmjow moved to cover himself and Ichigo from his dad's view but apparent acceptance of his son.

Aizen smiled, "Sorry Grimmjow, I did but you didn't answer, so I thought it would be okay."

Grimmjow blushed, "Sorry, we were…" Ichigo blushed also embarrassed but also tried to keep himself from laughing at the ridiculous situation he was in.

Aizen nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone now." He moved to leave the room but stopped, "Ah, by the way, you two are having protected sex aren't you?"

Grimmjow's face increased in redness, "Dad!"

Aizen frowned, "As your parent it's important for me to advise you in this." Grimmjow groaned and covered his face in shame. He thought his father could say nothing else to embarrass him, but he was wrong. "Ah, also Ichigo, please take care of my son." Ichigo nodded and Aizen smiled and shut the door behind him.

Grimmjow collapsed to the floor and covered his face with a pillow, "Oh my fuck, that was so embarrassing."

Ichigo grinned, "It wasn't so bad…he could have gotten mad and thrown me out."

Grimmjow sighed and sat up, he lowered the pillow from his face, "Yeah…I guess your right…let's start studying now." Grimmjow put back on his clothes.

Ichigo looked down at his shirt. "Oh, oops…"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's shirt, "Ah, sorry…here," he went over to the closet and pulled out a shirt, "You can borrow one of mine."

Ichigo took off his shirt and replaced it with Grimmjow's. The shirt was a little big for him but it felt comfortable. It smelt like Grimmjow. He felt like hugging himself but figured Grimmjow would think he was being weird. "Ah, I was thinking…I thought you wanted to come to your place because it would be quieter for sex. Since you actually wanted to study why didn't you want to come to my place?"

Grimmjow blushed, "Well, it's not that I didn't want to…it's just, I heard that you had little sisters…and I didn't really want to…I don't know…scare 'em or something and as you could tell my place wasn't all that quiet for sex."

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah, but you wouldn't have scared my sisters, they would like you. You should come over some time and meet them."

Grimmjow fidgeted embarrassed, "Uh, yeah, sure…um," he quickly opened up his textbook, "let's start studying okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, okay," he covered his smile from Grimmjow. He thought Grimmjow was cute when he was embarrassed.

When the two had finished studying Grimmjow walked Ichigo to the door, "Did you want me to walk you home?"

Ichigo shook his head and smiled, "Nah, I'll be fine."

Aizen came out into the living room and smiled, "Thanks for coming Ichigo. Grimmjow, did you offer to walk him home?"

Grimmjow blushed, "But out already!"

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks… he offered but I'm okay."

Aizen smiled, "Okay, it was nice meeting you."

Ichigo bowed, "You too sir."

Aizen grinned at the still blushing Grimmjow, "Well, aren't you going to kiss him goodbye?"

Grimmjow's face increased in redness, "Dad!" He quickly moved Ichigo outside the apartment and went with him shutting the door behind them. He sighed and frowned at the laughing Ichigo. "Stop laughing, it's not funny."

Ichigo covered his laugh and grinned, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Grimmjow frowned, "I said stop it!" He moved Ichigo's hands from his mouth and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo stopped laughing. Grimmjow pulled away, "There. I'll see you tomorrow..." He went back inside the apartment and left Ichigo standing there stunned.

Ichigo touched his lips and smiled. Grimmjow had kissed him before but this one felt like it actually meant something. When he got home he was still smiling and his sisters asked him what he was so happy about. Ichigo shook his head, "Nothing."

Karin frowned, "You can't be that happy about nothing."

Yuzu smiled, "Whose shirt is that?"

Ichigo looked down at his shirt and realized he was still wearing Grimmjow's shirt, "Ah, a friend's… I spilt some juice on my shirt while I was over there…"

Yuzu looked at his shirt that was hanging over his book bag puzzled, "That doesn't look like juice…what is that?"

Ichigo moved it away from her line of vision, "Soap, we tried to use soap to wash it out…I'm going up to my room." He rushed up to his room and shut the door behind him. "Phew…that was close." He didn't know what his family would think about his new found sexuality and he didn't really want to find out at that moment. He laid down on his bed and hugged himself and the shirt he was wearing. He wondered what he could do to Grimmjow to get him as flustered as his dad had.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Addict; Chapter 5

Ichigo hated Asano the next day at school because he knew that Asano was the reason that Orihime was standing in front of him at that moment asking if he liked her. Asano was stupidly in the background behind her holding his thumbs up.

Orihime nervously wrung her skirt in her hands, "Um, I heard from a source that you liked me? I just wanted to know if that was true or not…"

Ichigo sighed inwardly, "I…it's not true…"

Asano rushed over to Ichigo's "rescue". "What are you saying Ichigo? You don't have to be shy. Come on, you were staring at her all during English class."

Ichigo looked at Orihime then Asano, "I…I wasn't looking at her, well, I was it was just…Grimmjow was messing with her hair and I got distracted by that," he lied.

A blush crept over Orihime's features, "Oh…I see…I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Asano frowned, "Come on man, stop lying, you even wrote her name in your notebook several times."

Ichigo frowned, "I did not. Drop it already Asano."

Asano tried to grab Ichigo's notebook from him, "I won't let you ruin this man!"

Ichigo fought back for the notebook, "Ruin what?" They both pulled and struggled for possession of the notebook until it slipped from both of their hands and flew through the air. It landed in front of Grimmjow who was walking by and fell open to the page with his name scrawled all over it.

Grimmjow bent down to pick up the notebook. He looked at the page then towards the horrified Ichigo and his friends. He grinned and ripped out the page and crumbled it up and stuck it in his pocket. He dropped the notebook back on the floor and walked away.

Asano watched him leave then rushed over to pick up the notebook. He looked at the remaining notebook pages and sighed, "Well, there goes our proof…"

Ichigo grabbed the notebook away from Asano and glared at him. He turned to Orihime and bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding."

Orihime shook her head, "No, I'm sorry for going along with Asano…"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, he had good intentions…I guess." He smiled then waved goodbye and ran down the hall after Grimmjow. He caught up with him and stopped to the slow pace he was walking down the hall.

Grimmjow looked over at him and grinned, "Shit Kurosaki, I didn't realize you were such a school girl."

Ichigo embarrassedly ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

Grimmjow laughed, "What are you saying Kurosaki that you've fallen head over heels for me?"

Ichigo looked away embarrassed, "…"

Grimmjow looked at him surprised then turned away, "Ah…so, don't worry about it. I'll make sure that nobody finds out we're together cuz it's my secret too, right? So…" he pulled out the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. "Stop looking so sad!" He ruffled Ichigo's hair and grinned.

Ichigo smiled and said uncertainly, "So, um, I was thinking…did you wanna come over and meet my family?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Sure, when did you want me to come over?"

Asano waited till the two were out of sight then rushed over to the trash can and pulled out the piece of paper Grimmjow had thrown away. He uncrumbled it and stared at it stunned, "…What the hell?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow were heading home when one of Grimmjow's men ran up to him all bloody and beat up. "Boss, Gin and his men are attacking us in our territory."

Grimmjow's face grew dark at his words. He turned to Ichigo, "I've gotta take care of this."

Ichigo grabbed his arm, "Hey, let me go with you."

Grimmjow grinned, "Alright, you can come."

The two followed the man to where the two gangs were fighting. Grimmjow spotted Gin in the background watching the fight between their two gangs and smiling his usual creepy smile. Grimmjow glared at him then ran over to beat the crap out of him. Gin blocked the punches that Grimmjow threw at him. "You think you can come into my territory and beat up my men?"

Gin smiled as he continued to dodge Grimmjow's attacks, "I didn't realize it was your territory, your presence was hardly known."

Grimmjow growled and threw a punch aimed at Gin's head. Gin blocked the punch and kicked him in the stomach causing Grimmjow to fall to the ground. Grimmjow grabbed his stomach and tried to suck in air. Ichigo tried to make his way to Grimmjow by fighting through all of Gins goons. He beat up half if Gin's men before he finally reached Grimmjow. By the time Ichigo had reached him Gin had already broken one of his ribs and pummeled his face so it was bruised and bleeding. Grimmjow saw Ichigo running up and wiped the blood from his lip, "Stay out of this Kurosaki, this is between me and him."

Gin smiled at Ichigo, "Maybe you should let him try Grimmjow. He might actually be a better fighter than you."

Grimmjow glared at Gin then looked over at Ichigo and grinned, "Alright," he sat on the ground and leaned against a light pole, "Go ahead Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded then charged at Gin and threw several punches at him. Gin dodged them and smiled, "What drives you boy? Why are you so angry?"

Ichigo couldn't dodge one of Gin's punches to his face and stumbled backwards, "Shut up."

Gin smiled, "Oh, I see, you love Grimmjow don't you? You wanna protect him."

Ichigo stopped stunned, "What?"

Gin took his opening and punched Ichigo which knocked him to the ground. He kicked Ichigo in the stomach then planted his foot on his chest and leaned towards his face, "You're a good fighter, but not good enough." He removed his foot and motioned towards his men. "We're leaving."

Ichigo sat up and watched Gin and his men leave. He stood up and walked over to Grimmjow, "You okay?"

Grimmjow laughed then stopped and decided it hurt his side too much, "Yeah, I'm good. What made you think you could fight him?"

Ichigo frowned, "I…I wasn't really thinking…but you couldn't fight him either."

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, but I knew I couldn't beat him. My men and I just fight Gin till he gets bored and leaves."

Ichigo glared at him, "If you knew that then why did you let me fight him?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "I tried to protect you but you had such a determined look on your face. I figured you'd just have to see for yourself."

Ichigo sighed, "Oh, I see…" He stood up to help Grimmjow up.

Grimmjow hissed in pain. "Damn, I'm sorry, I was going to meet your family today too."

Ichigo shook his head, "It's okay, let's get you to my house. We can get you fixed up there."

When Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived at his house Ichigo gently leaned Grimmjow against the wall, "Wait here for a moment…" Ichigo's dad suddenly popped out of a corner of the house and attacked his son. Ichigo kicked him in the face causing him to fall backward to the ground.

Isshin sat up and rubbed his face, "Ah, nice block Ichigo!"

Ichigo frowned, "Come on dad, I have company!"

Isshin stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm sorry, I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father."

Grimmjow grinned and bowed his head slightly, "I'm Grimmjow, it's nice to meet you. Sorry I can't bow properly…I sorta got injured earlier."

Isshin nodded, "I can see that, I'll go get a first aid kit."

He left the room and Ichigo sighed. He supported Grimmjow again and helped him over to the couch. Ichigo grabbed the first aid kit from his dad when he came back with it. "You should go to the hospital for the broken rib."

Grimmjow grinned, "Tch, I can't afford the hospital. It'll heal on its own."

Ichigo frowned, "You could be seriously injured. I'm sure your dad would be fine—."

Grimmjow glared, "I'm _fine._" Ichigo sighed and started to clean the wounds on Grimmjow's face. "Shit!" Grimmjow cried out when Ichigo touched the rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball to his wounds.

Ichigo grinned, "Sorry."

Grimmjow frowned, "You don't look so sorry."

Ichigo's sisters came down the stairs and looked at Grimmjow. Karin walked closer to them and leaned on the couch, "Ichigo, who's your friend?"

Ichigo dabbed the cotton ball to another one of Grimmjow's wounds. Grimmjow covered his mouth to keep himself from cursing in front of Ichigo's sisters. "This is Grimmjow, Grimmjow meet my sisters Karin and Yuzu."

Yuzu looked at Grimmjow in awe, "Your hair is blue…it's so pretty."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo over his hand still covering his curses. Ichigo smiled at Yuzu, "I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you calling his hair pretty Yuzu."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand to stop him from treating his wounds and uncovered his mouth, "I don't mind…" Yuzu smiled. Ichigo finished bandaging and cleaning Grimmjow's wounds. The family then moved to the dinning room to eat dinner.

After they finished their meal it was about time for Grimmjow to go home, "Thank you guys very much for inviting me into your home."

Isshin smiled, "It was nice having you. Hey, it'll probably be a long painful walk home. Why don't you stay the night? It'll be safer that way too."

Grimmjow shook his head, "Um, I don't know…"

Ichigo smiled, "You should stay Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed and smiled, "Alright, I'll stay then."

"Good, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor," Ichigo said.

Ichigo helped Grimmjow up the stairs to his bedroom and sat him on the bed while he laid out a futon for himself to sleep on. He put pajamas next to Grimmjow. "You can wear these to bed."

Grimmjow picked up the pajamas and looked at them, "Thanks…" He attempted to take off his shirt but stopped. "Ngh, maybe I'll just stick with these clothes."

Ichigo looked over from making his futon, "Oh, here, I'll help you." He walked over to Grimmjow and lifted up his shirt, "Raise your arms up slowly."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, "Nah, its fine."

Ichigo grinned, "Don't be such a baby."

Grimmjow glared, "I'm not being a baby!"

"Then just do it," Ichigo countered.

Grimmjow continued to glare at him and slowly raised his arm. Ichigo helped him maneuver his arm through the shirt then slid the rest of the shirt over his head and other arm. "There. See, that wasn't so bad."

Grimmjow frowned, "Yeah, sure," He laid back slowly on the bed. "Now the pants."

Ichigo looked at him lying on his bed, "…you can get those off yourself can't you?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah sure, I can move my arms so freely. Just pull them off for me will ya?"

Ichigo sighed, "Alright," he walked over to him and undid his pants and pulled them off. "Okay, now I can help you get on the pajamas."

Grimmjow grinned, "Why bother?"

Ichigo blushed, "I…we can't do that. My family is right next door."

"I promise I won't be loud."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, besides, you're injured."

Grimmjow grinned, "I don't need to move if you're giving me a blow job."

Ichigo sighed and looked over the beautiful specimen before him, "…fine."

"Make sure you take off your shirt, we don't want a repeat of last time," Grimmjow advised.

Ichigo nodded and took off his shirt then stood over Grimmjow. He removed Grimmjow's cock from his boxers and ran his hand slowly over the shaft. Grimmjow laid his head back against the bed and grabbed hold of the sheets. Ichigo bent forward and touched his tongue to the tip of Grimmjow's cock.

Grimmjow gasped and groaned as Ichigo took his length in his mouth and ran his tongue around and along his cock. Ichigo sucked and moved the cock in and out of his mouth. Grimmjow rocked his hips into Ichigo's mouth. He hissed from the movement because it caused him pain in his chest. Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's hips to keep him from rocking into his mouth and causing himself more pain.

Yuzu was outside Ichigo's door with some blankets and was about to enter his room when Karin stopped her. "Yuzu, you can't just walk into Ichigo's room like that. You have to knock. He needs his privacy."

Yuzu smiled, "Oh right, I forget sometimes." She knocked on the door.

Ichigo removed Grimmjow's cock from his mouth, "Um, just a minute, I'm getting changed..." He quickly went back to Grimmjow and sucked harder and faster. Grimmjow bit his lip to keep himself from crying out and released into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo wiped the remainder from his lips and quickly slipped on Grimmjow's pajama bottoms which jarred Grimmjow's chest causing him to cry out in pain. "Hey, that hurt."

Ichigo threw the shirt at Grimmjow, "Cover yourself as best as you can."

Grimmjow grinned, "What, they haven't seen a man with his shirt off?"

Ichigo glared back at him then rushed to open the door. He smiled at his sisters, "Hey, what's up guys?"

Karin looked at him puzzled, "I thought you said you were getting changed?"

Ichigo heard chuckling from behind him, "I was helping Grimmjow get changed. He can't do it very well with his broken rib."

Yuzu held the blankets out to Ichigo and smiled, "I brought you some extra blankets."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks Yuzu." He took the blankets from her and was about to close the door.

"Um, Ichigo," Yuzu started.

Ichigo stopped and smiled down at his little sister, "Yes?"

"Why are your lips so red?" she asked innocently.

The laughter behind Ichigo increased, "Um, cuz I was chewing cinnamon gum."

Karin looked at him skeptically, "With your lips?"

Ichigo smiled nervously, "I must be allergic…thanks again for the blankets." He quickly shut the door then walked back into the room. He threw the blankets at Grimmjow who was trying to keep himself from laughing because it hurt his ribs.

Grimmjow grinned and put the blankets on the bed next to him, "Haha, it seems your sisters suspect something isn't right."

Ichigo sighed and continued making his futon, "Yeah, they are pretty smart. Especially Karin…" When he finished making his futon he moved to change out of his clothes into his pajamas. Grimmjow eyed him lustfully as he stripped in front of him. Ichigo blushed when he saw Grimmjow watching him. "You get off on watching me undress?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, I do. I like to save the image for later when I'm alone." Ichigo's blush darkened and he looked away from Grimmjow's piercing gaze. "You know, I just realized something. This is the second time I've left you without getting off. I don't like owing anybody anything."

Ichigo finished getting dressed. "You're in no shape to do anything sexual."

Grimmjow grinned, "I beg to differ. You just gave me a blowjob and that was sexual."

Ichigo frowned, "Yeah, and you also hurt your ribs because you were jerking into me."

Grimmjow sighed then grinned, "My chest doesn't move when I use my mouth. I can just lay here as you stand over me and I give you a blow job."

Ichigo blushed, "I…how do you mean?"

Grimmjow laid himself on the bed, "Come here and I'll show you." Ichigo sat on the bed next to Grimmjow. "Take out your dick, and then stand over my mouth on your knees." Ichigo unsurely did as he asked and stood over Grimmjow with his knees on either side of his head. "Now lean back on your hands so you're not sitting on my chest and get down lower so I can put your dick in my mouth."

Ichigo did as he asked and Grimmjow took his cock into his mouth. He licked his tongue along the bottom of his shaft and swirled it around his head and inserted it into the slit which released a bit of precum into his mouth. "Ah, mmm," Ichigo turned his head so that he could muffle his moans in his shoulder. Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's cock harder releasing a cry from Ichigo that he was unable to cover. "Ah, bastard…" Grimmjow grinned around Ichigo's cock and sucked and licked faster releasing more pants and moans from Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't help but buck his hips into Grimmjow's mouth. "Ah, I'm…Ah!" He cried out and released into Grimmjow's mouth and quickly moved so he wouldn't collapse onto Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned and licked the hot cum from his lips. "You might want to cover yourself."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"Cuz you were pretty loud…"

The door then opened up and Yuzu rushed into the room causing Ichigo to quickly grab a pillow and cover his crotch before she could see anything. She looked into the room worriedly, "Ichigo, are you okay? I thought I heard you cry out in pain…."

Ichigo nodded and frowned, "Yeah, I'm fine Yuzu, but you really should knock."

Yuzu blushed, "Ah, I'm sorry…"

Karin walked in after her, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I told her that you were fine but she wouldn't listen."

Ichigo smiled, "Well, now that you see I'm okay…" She nodded and they both left the room and closed the door behind them. Ichigo sighed and glared at the chuckling Grimmjow, "It's not funny! My sisters could have walked in on me doing…something inappropriate!"

Grimmjow grinned, "You mean like you giving me head, or me giving you head? Yeah, that'd be interesting to see you explain. 'It's not what it looks like sis," he mocked in Ichigo's voice, "'I slipped and fell onto his cock while I was helping him change.'" He couldn't help from laughing and grabbed his side in pain. "Owww."

Ichigo glared at him, "Well, good night Grimmjow." He retucked his cock in his pants then laid down on his futon on the floor. He faced away from Grimmjow and stewed angrily.

Grimmjow grinned and stared at his back, "Night Kurosaki."


	6. Chapter 6

Love Addict Chapter 6

Ichigo woke to find Grimmjow laying on top of him and snoring in his ear. Ichigo looked down at the sleeping Grimmjow and nudged him a bit to try and wake him up. All he did was stop his snoring and instead cuddle closer to him. Ichigo sighed and then grinned when an idea popped into his head.

He tilted Grimmjow's head so that he had better access to his lips and leaned down and kissed him. He licked his tongue along Grimmjow's lower lip and the sleeping beauty opened his mouth a bit for Ichigo's tongue's entry. Grimmjow leaned closer to Ichigo allowing for a deeper kiss.

Grimmjow's hand slid down Ichigo's chest down to his crotch and he started fondling Ichigo's cock. Ichigo groaned into Grimmjow's mouth then looked at him puzzled. 'Why are his eyes still closed? Is he asleep?' There was a knock at Ichigo's door and he quickly shoved Grimmjow to the side.

Grimmjow cried out in pain and grabbed his chest. He looked over at Ichigo surprised, "Why the hell am I on the floor?"

Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow then walked to his door and opened it. Yuzu smiled up at him, "Brother, did your alarm not get you up?"

Ichigo looked at his clock and saw that they were going to be late for school, "Ah crap! Thanks sis!" He shut the door then rushed to the closet and flung on some clothes.

Grimmjow grinned, "Haha, you're going to be late."

Ichigo glared at him, "You're going to be late also."

Grimmjow started to get dressed, "Yeah, but I don't care if I'm late."

Ichigo and Grimmjow rushed out of the house and headed on their way to school. Grimmjow walked a little slower than Ichigo but he managed to keep up. They made it just as the school gate was about to close. "Man, that was close," Ichigo huffed, "we would have had to climb over."

Grimmjow grinned, "You would have climbed. I would have skipped."

Ichigo frowned and the two continued to class, "How is your side?"

"It's a little sore, but it's nothing that I can't live with," Grimmjow assured Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, "…hey Grimmjow, do you remember doing anything with me this morning?"

Grimmjow looked at him puzzled, "You mean changing?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No…something sexual."

Grimmjow frowned, "Did you do something to me in my sleep?"

Ichigo blushed, "I was trying to kiss you awake, and I thought I had because you kissed me back….pretty damn good in fact. Then you reached down to my…but then my sister knocked on the door to wake us so I pushed you off."

Grimmjow grinned, "Ah, I see."

Ichigo frowned, "You see what?"

Grimmjow grinned and leaned towards him, "You want a continuation, don't you?"

Ichigo shook his head, "N-no! I just can't see how you could do that in your sleep and not remember…"

Grimmjow leaned away, "Ah, okay, well, if that's all it is. I don't know how I do it. I just do."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "You knew you were able to do it?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, apparently I'm known for jumping people in my sleep."

"Oh…I see…so, changing the subject…you don't want to continue it?"

Grimmjow grinned, "I don't know if that's really changing the subject but maybe later we can continue it."

Grimmjow and Ichigo arrived at class. Asano spotted them coming in and waved to Ichigo. They both walked over and Asano frowned, "Oh, I didn't realize I had waved you over also."

Ichigo frowned and was about to say something but Grimmjow stopped him and grinned, "Nah, its fine Ichigo. We don't have to be friends. I'll catch ya later…or something." He left and Ichigo glared after him.

Asano frowned at Ichigo, "Ichigo, is there something weird going on between you and Grimmjow?"

Ichigo looked at Asano puzzled, "No…why do you ask?"

"Well, you hated Grimmjow before and now all of a sudden you two are best buds. It's weird. He isn't black mailing you or anything to be his friend is he?" Asano asked.

Ichigo frowned and shook his head, "No Asano, I told you. Grimmjow and I just came to an understanding and now we're friends."

Asano looked at Ichigo skeptically, "Really?" Ichigo nodded. Asano sighed and shook his head, "Alright Ichigo, if you say so…"

"I say so." Ichigo finalized.

Asano didn't believe Ichigo for one second so he decided to investigate the situation a little bit further. He studied the actions and behaviors of Grimmjow's right hand goon. He figured that his right hand man would know about Ichigo and Grimmjow's deal and all he needed to do was find his weakness and use it against him to find out what Grimmjow was doing to blackmail Ichigo.

Asano found out that the right hand man had a crush on Orihime. So Asano decided to grease the right hand man's palms with some pictures of Orihime changing to get him to talk. As soon as he saw the pictures he was willing to tell Asano anything. "Why are Grimmjow and Ichigo so buddy-buddy now?"

The right hand man rubbed the back of his head, "Um, well…I don't know if I should really say…" Asano waved the pictures in front of him. "Well, the boss made a deal with Ichigo that if he would be his fuck buddy he would leave the students alone."

Asano looked at him stunned, "So he is blackmailing him. It's worse than I thought!" He handed the pictures to the future owner and frowned in thought. He had to figure out a way to get Ichigo out of this.

Grimmjow gasped and covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out as Ichigo pounded into his ass. Ichigo decided that he couldn't wait until after school for their continuation of this morning and motioned to Grimmjow to meet him in the bathroom. They weren't able to steal the whole bathroom. Not for as long as Ichigo wanted Grimmjow and so had taken the handicap stall. Grimmjow tried his best to keep quiet but Ichigo was making it near impossible for him.

Grimmjow dug his fingernails into Ichigo's back and held onto him tight as he ground him into the bathroom wall. Grimmjow leaned forward and bit Ichigo's neck to keep himself from crying out as he released his load onto their chests. Ichigo grit his teeth and rocked his last final times into Grimmjow before finally releasing himself.

The two panted as they held onto each other. Grimmjow grabbed the bar in the stall for support. He grinned at Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed Ichigo gently on the lips. "Damn, you're so hot."

Ichigo smiled and kissed him back on the lips, "Yeah? Well so are you."

Grimmjow laughed, "Thanks."

Grimmjow wasn't laughing when he heard the words that Asano was saying as he stood in front of him after school behind the building. He looked at Asano with his piercing glare and shooed away his men to give them privacy. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Could you say that again?"

Asano shook nervously in his stance then frowned and repeated what he said, "I said, leave Ichigo alone. He doesn't want to be your fuck buddy anymore."

Grimmjow frowned, "I don't know where you got your information, but Ichigo and I are not having sex."

Asano glared at him, "I know you are…Ichigo told me himself! He's tired of the way that you treat him. He doesn't like guys! He likes girls!" Asano figured that maybe Grimmjow wouldn't beat him up if he appealed to his human side. "Please, leave Ichigo alone and let him live a normal life."

Grimmjow's glare faltered at Asano's words, "…Ichigo told you this himself?"

Asano nodded, "Yeah, he's tired of being treated like a toy. He has emotions too you know."

Grimmjow thought over Asano words then finally nodded, "…if he really feels that way then I guess I'll let him off."

Asano smiled, "Really?"

Grimmjow nodded, "I promise. I won't ever touch Ichigo again."

Asano smiled, "Thanks Grimmjow!" He ran off to tell Ichigo the good news.

Grimmjow frowned then stood up. He kicked his cardboard throne and threw the boxes across the grass. "The hell! I thought he was starting to like me!"

Ichigo stared at Asano incredulously, "You what?"

Asano nodded and smiled, "I talked to Grimmjow and you don't have to be his…" he whispered, "fuck buddy, anymore."

"How did you find out and what do you mean he said I don't have to be…that…anymore?" Ichigo asked stunned.

Asano sighed, "Listen Ichigo, I heard about Grimmjow's deal with you because I was worried and so I investigated. I talked to him about it and he said you're off the hook."

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, Grimmjow wouldn't have said that. We…he…he likes me and I like him."

Asano looked at Ichigo stunned. 'He must be relating to his captor or something…' he thought. "Ichigo. Grimmjow doesn't like you! He was using you for sex. He even said so."

Ichigo frowned, "I don't believe you."

Asano sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll prove it to you."

Grimmjow glared at Asano and Ichigo who were standing in front of him once again. "What do you want? I thought we were done."

Asano cleared his throat, "Well…yes, I know, but Ichigo didn't really believe what you said…"

Grimmjow grit his teeth, "Could I have been anymore clearer? I won't touch him again. I don't even freakin' want to! I'll find somebody else!"

Ichigo frowned, "Is that how you really feel?"

Grimmjow glared, "Hell yeah, now get the _fuck_ out of my face!"

Ichigo nodded, "Fine, I'm sorry to have bothered you…" Grimmjow watched them leave then kicked apart his newly built cardboard throne.

Asano smiled because he couldn't have seen it go any better. "That's a load off right Ichigo? Now you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore." Ichigo nodded slowly and wiped at the tears that streamed down his face. "Ichigo? Hey? You alright buddy?" Ichigo shook his head and fell to his knees and sobbed at his lost love.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Addict; Chapter 7

Grimmjow slammed the door shut to his apartment and stomped angrily over to the couch and flopped down on it. Aizen stepped out of his bedroom and smiled. "Ah, welcome home. Is something the matter?"

Grimmjow was about to yell that something was wrong but stopped when he saw Gin follow Aizen out of the bedroom. "…what the hell is he doing here?"

Aizen looked towards Gin, "Oh? Gin and I are fucking."

Grimmjow stared at them stunned. He shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "Great! Now I can say it. Nothing else could possibly go wrong!"

Aizen frowned, "Did something bad happen to you today?"

Grimmjow sighed and held his head in his hands, "Yes…Ichigo and I aren't…well, we aren't anything anymore. I don't really know what we were before…."

Aizen walked over to Grimmjow and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I could tell you really liked him."

Grimmjow frowned at him, "Like him? I didn't really have feelings for him. We were just…doing it."

Aizen shook his head, "Grimmjow, you obviously had feelings for the boy or you wouldn't be this torn up inside."

Grimmjow moved away from Aizen, "Torn up? Who says I'm torn up inside?"

Gin smiled, "Someone is in denial about their feelings…"

Grimmjow stood up and pointed at Gin, "I am not, and you two…" he pointed back and forth between them, "Totally weird." He stomped off into his room and slammed the door shut. He flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. "What the hell is wrong with the world?"

Asano walked Ichigo to his house and stopped at his front door. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, "…yeah, I'm fine now." He did his best to smile at Asano but didn't pull it off very well.

Asano looked at him a bit unsure, "Well…okay…call me if you need to talk."

Ichigo nodded then walked into his house. His dad ambushed him like he always does but this time hit Ichigo in the jaw with one of his punches. Ichigo fell backwards onto the ground and rubbed his jaw. "Ow…"

Isshin looked down at his son, "What's wrong son?"

Ichigo stood up and shook his head, "Sorry dad, I'm just not really into it today…" His dad frowned and watched as Ichigo walked up to his bedroom. Ichigo went over to his bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling. He could have sworn he felt Grimmjow gaining the same feelings that he had for him, but he was wrong. He had to move on and get back to his life. Someone knocked on Ichigo's door. "Who is it?"

Isshin popped his head into Ichigo's room, "Son, can we talk?" Ichigo sighed and nodded and Isshin came over and sat on his bed next to him. "Are you okay son? Did something happen at school?"

Ichigo thought for a moment whether he could talk to his dad about this and decided that he could tell him a little. "I lost a friend today…"

Isshin frowned, "Really? Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah…I am…he told me he doesn't want to see me anymore…or touch me…" Ichigo covered his face with his arm to keep hidden his tears.

Isshin rested his hand on Ichigo, "Son, is there anything that you can do to repair the friendship?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, nothing. We're not friends anymore because he doesn't like me. I can't change that."

Isshin sighed, "I'm sorry son, that's always hard…. Was the friend Grimmjow?" Ichigo nodded. "So…you two broke up?"

Ichigo removed his arm from his face and blinked stunned at his dad, "…broke up?"

Isshin rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Yeah, you two were dating weren't you? I mean, I always thought that you would like girls, but when someone special comes along you can't really help what gender they are, can you?"

Ichigo was still a bit stunned by his dad's words, "You mean…you knew?"

Isshin smiled, "Well son, when you've fallen in love yourself its easy to see others who are in love too."

Ichigo sighed and sat up. He wrapped his arms around his legs. "Yeah…I guess, well, at least I was…"

Isshin shook his head, "That's not what I saw."

Ichigo looked up at his dad, "What do you mean?"

Isshin smiled, "Grimmjow looked as much in love with you as you did with him. I just don't think he quite knew it yet."

Ichigo frowned, "Then why did he break up with me?"

Isshin grinned, "I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Aizen smiled when he saw Ichigo standing in front of him when he opened his front door, "Ah, I was expecting you. Please, come in."

Ichigo nodded his thanks and walked into the apartment. He stared a bit stunned at seeing Gin sitting on the couch in Grimmjow's apartment. "Um, is Grimmjow here?" Aizen directed him to Grimmjow's room and Ichigo headed in that direction. Ichigo walked into Grimmjow's room and saw him lying on his bed.

Grimmjow sat up when he saw who it was. "What do _you_ want?" he asked as he glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I want to know why you…broke our agreement."

Grimmjow continued to glare, "Is this some kind of sick joke? I broke it because you wanted to. It was torture to your pussy soul and you couldn't handle being my fuck buddy anymore."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "Huh? I…I did not! Who the hell told you that?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Your little friend, Asano."

Ichigo walked closer to Grimmjow, "Yeah? Well, Asano told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore. That's why I went to talk to you, and then you went and said that you didn't want to touch me anymore…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Yeah, well, I said that because I promised Asano that I wouldn't touch you anymore. It's not because I _really _did not want to touch you…so…you still want to be my fuck buddy?"

Ichigo continued to walk closer to him, "So you really do like me?" Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo grinned, "Then no."

Grimmjow glared, "What the hell? If you didn't say all that stuff then why-?"

Ichigo placed his finger on Grimmjow's lips, "I don't want to be your fuck buddy. I want to be your boyfriend." He then replaced his finger with his lips and kissed Grimmjow gently. Grimmjow leaned backwards onto the bed and Ichigo continued on top of him.

Grimmjow smiled up at Ichigo, "I think I can do that."

Ichigo grinned, "Good, I'm glad we have that settled. Now…about what we missed while we were broken up…"

Grimmjow looked at him puzzled, "We were only broken up for a few hours…"

Ichigo groaned as he ground his hips into Grimmjow, "Yes…but it felt like forever…"

Grimmjow groaned and grabbed onto the bed sheets, "Nn, ah, Kuro, ah, saki, my dad…"

Ichigo grinned and whispered in his ear, "I don't think he'll mind…he's preoccupied with something else." Ichigo lifted Grimmjow's shirt and sucked and bit his nipple gently. He reached his hand down into Grimmjow's pants and stroked his cock.

Grimmjow groaned and ground his hips into Ichigo's hand, "Nn, stop being a fucking tease…"

Ichigo grinned and nipped Grimmjow's ear with his teeth, "I can't help it. You're so fucking cute when you're horny. I love it."

Grimmjow blushed and gasped as Ichigo removed his pants and wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's throbbing cock, "Ah…do you…mnn, love me?"

Ichigo looked at him surprised for a bit then smiled and quickly pumped the other man's cock. Grimmjow cried out in pleasure. "Yeah, I love you Grimmjow."

Ichigo thrust his cock into Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow moaned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mm, I love you too Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned as he thrust himself deeper into Grimmjow, "Grimmjow…you don't have to…nn…call me by my last name anymore…you can call me…Ichigo."

Grimmjow shook his head and wrapped his leg's around Ichigo's waist and rocked up into him. "Ah, I don't call you Kurosaki…to be formal…ah…Ichigo is such…a girly name…"

Ichigo stopped his movement which released a curse from Grimmjow and frowned, "What do you mean girly?"

Grimmjow whined, "Kurosaki…don't stop…"

Ichigo held down Grimmjow's hips so he couldn't rock into him, "What do you mean girly?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Your name means strawberry. I'm not going to call you strawberry…"

Ichigo grinned, "Oh really? Well, I'm not going to move till you tell me that you love me while saying my name."

Grimmjow looked at him stunned then grit his teeth, "Fine…I love you…Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned and then moved himself to slam himself harder into him. Grimmjow cried out and dug his fingernails down Ichigo's back. "Ah, nnn, yes…there…mmnn…ah!"

Ichigo took Grimmjow's cock in his hands and pumped him in time with his movements. Grimmjow cried out and rocked his hips up into Ichigo's hand. "Nn, ha, ah, Ichigo…I'm gonna, come…"

Ichigo grinned and leaned towards his ear, "You're not going to come until I'm ready for you to."

Grimmjow whined "Ichigo…" Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow's cock preventing him from releasing and kissed down along his neck.

"I want to fuck you longer. I want to fuck you till you can't beg for release anymore." Ichigo grinned as he sucked on Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow looked at him puzzled, "That doesn't make any sens—AH!" Ichigo lifted Grimmjow's leg up and turned him on his side. He pounded into Grimmjow at the new angle. Grimmjow grabbed onto the bed for support as Ichigo found a new pleasure spot inside of him. "Nnn, ah, fuck, nn there…more…ah."

Ichigo slowed his pace but pounded harder and deeper into Grimmjow. The bed creaked under the stress of the movement. Ichigo moved Grimmjow again and lifted his hips up off the bed and supported the underneath with his hands and rested the back of Grimmjow's calves on his shoulders. "Ha…ah…ah…nnn" Grimmjow panted and started to become unable to speak from the pleasure.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he focused all of his attention on Grimmjow. He leaned forward which bent Grimmjow's knees back closer to his head. He moved his hand to attend to Grimmjow's throbbing cock. Ichigo pumped Grimmjow till he was no longer able to keep his pleasure inside. It spilled out and covered their sweat slicked chests with the white residue. Ichigo rocked his final times into Grimmjow and released the hot cum into him.

Ichigo collapsed onto Grimmjow. The two panted as they held onto each other. Ichigo moved to get up off of Grimmjow but he pulled Ichigo back down onto him. "Where ya going Kurosaki? It's cuddle time."

Ichigo smiled as he rested his head on Grimmjow's chest and felt the feeling of Grimmjow's arms around him. Grimmjow grinned and kissed the top of Ichigo's head. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Asano looked shocked at the fingernail scratches running down Ichigo's back as they changed for P.E. in the locker room. He grinned and elbowed Ichigo, "You sly dog, and here I was all worried about you. You seem to have got over what happened yesterday. You already found yourself some wild chick. Who was the lucky girl?"

Ichigo grinned and covered the scratches with his gym shirt. "Um, no one you know…"

Grimmjow growled as he limped into the locker room, "Damn P.E. teacher. I gave him my fucking doctor's note saying that I can't participate in P.E. today because of an injury and he still wants me to change into my gym clothes." He limped to his locker near Ichigo and Asano. "Hey Ichigo, what's up?" He grinned then took off his shirt to change into his gym clothes.

Asano frowned, "Woah, since when are you two on a first name basis?" Asano gawked at the string of hickeys that lined Grimmjow's neck. "Where the-?" He stared incredulously at Grimmjow then looked over at Ichigo who was blushing slightly. He stood between the two and whispered, "You guys didn't…? You promised not to touch Ichigo!" he hissed.

Grimmjow grinned, "I didn't…technically. He touched me." Asano frowned and was about to speak but Grimmjow grabbed his shirt and glared at him. He spoke in a quiet and deadly voice, "Listen up. I love Ichigo so he and I are going to be friends now. If you have a problem with that…take it up with my fist. Got it?" Asano nodded quickly and Grimmjow let him go.

Grimmjow finished changing and limped out of the locker room. Asano watched him leave then turned to Ichigo. "Hey, how did he injure himself?"

Ichigo grinned and headed towards the gym, "Ah, just a certain…recreational activity."

Asano followed him and looked at him puzzled, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ichigo chuckled, "I don't think you want to know."

_The End_

**AN: XD Thanks for reading! This is technically the last chapter, but I'm going to include an extra chapter that is a little farther down the time line that is set at a school dance. I haven't written it yet but I'll update the story with it as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading and hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Extra Chapter: Date Night

Love Addict; Extra Chapter: Date Night

Grimmjow stared at the flyer that Ichigo was holding in front of his face that advertised the upcoming school dance. "…what is that?"

Ichigo frowned and held it closer to his face, "Can't you read? It's a flyer for the upcoming school dance!"

Grimmjow frowned back, "Well, yeah…I can see that, but what do you want me to do with it?"

Ichigo sighed and lowered the flyer, "I _want_ you to go with me."

Grimmjow laughed, "You're joking right?" Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. Grimmjow stopped his laughing and looked at Ichigo surprised, "You're serious?" Ichigo nodded. "We can't go to this! It'd be too suspicious. Two guys going to a _dance_ together? I mean come on! Also, dances are really stupid. They are always boring and too formal."

Ichigo sighed placed the flyer back in his back pack. He had come over to Grimmjow's apartment because he wanted some privacy when he talked to him about the dance. He expected Grimmjow to turn him down but he figured he might as well ask anyway.

Grimmjow saw the new buxom green-haired exchange student, Nel, talking to Ichigo and wondered what they were talking about when she smiled and walked away as Grimmjow approached. Grimmjow frowned, "What was that all about?"

Ichigo smiled, "Well, since you didn't want to go to the dance I figured I would ask Nel to go to the dance with me."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo stunned, "W-what? Well…why didn't you go with a friend like Orihime or something?"

Ichigo frowned, "Well, I know that Orihime likes me and I wouldn't want to lead her on. Nel and I are just going as friends. It's nothing Grimmjow. You don't have to get all worked up about it." He smiled and enjoyed the jealously that he saw on Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, "Well, fine then. I'll just ask Orihime to the dance. I'm sure she was waiting for you to ask but once she hears that you're going with Nel she'll be happy to go with me."

Ichigo grinned, "I thought you didn't want to go to the dance? You said they were boring and too formal."

Grimmjow crossed his arms, "Well…I changed my mind." He stalked off to go and find Orihime. He found her talking to a bunch of her girlfriends and approached her. "Um, hey Orihime. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked between Grimmjow and her friends and smiled, "Sure Grimmjow."

He walked her a bit away from her friends, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the upcoming dance with me."

Orihime twirled her hair around her finger nervously, "Well…I was sorta waiting for someone else to ask me…"

Grimmjow shook his head, "Yeah, I know, but he already asked someone else to go to the dance."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow surprised, "What? Who?"

"The new exchange student, Nel," he replied.

Orihime sighed, "Oh…I see…"

Grimmjow nodded and said boredly, "Yeah, I know, its shame, but hey if it's any consolation I'm going to the dance in a group with Ichigo. I just need a date."

Orihime looked at him a little uncertainly, "Umm, I…I guess."

Grimmjow grinned, "Great! I'll pick you up at 8 or something." Grimmjow walked back over to Ichigo and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Guess who I got to go with me?"

Ichigo grinned, "Well, you said you were going to ask Orihime to the dance…so…Orihime?"

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, "Yeah, and she was only too happy to go with me."

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah, she probably figured she could count it as community work for her honors class."

"Make fun all you want, but Orihime and I are going to have the best dance ever together," Grimmjow challenged.

Ichigo grinned, "I can't wait."

Grimmjow stood in front of Orihime's door uncomfortably in a white suit with a red tie. A red rose decorated his lapel and his blue hair that was usually styled menacingly was slicked back to give him a formal look. Orihime finally opened the door and stepped out onto the porch in a matching red floor length, skin slim, and spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was styled in her usual fashion only her bangs were held back with a different more formal barrette. She smiled at Grimmjow nervously, "Hello, you look very handsome."

Grimmjow frowned to cover his embarrassment, "Yeah, thanks, you look great too." He held out the corsage he had purchased for her and helped place it on her wrist. "Ichigo and Nel are waiting in the limosine." Orihime nodded and smiled as she followed him down to their ride. He opened up the door for her and waited for her to get in before he followed after.

Ichigo sat in the limosine next to Nel in a black suit with a teal tie that matched Nel's dress which was showier than Orihime's and came down just above her knees and fit around her shapely form. Grimmjow wondered if Nel's choice of clothing was really something she thought was appropriate for a friendly dance and she wasn't really trying to get laid. He suspected that Orihime was thinking something along the same lines from the stunned look on her face. Ichigo smiled and greeted the two as if there was nothing. 'The smug bastard,' Grimmjow thought.

The two pairs arrived at the dance and took a seat at one of the many tables. It wasn't long into their evening that Nel stood up and smiled, "I have to go to the powder room."

Orihime smiled and stood up also, "I'll go with you." The two left the table for the restroom leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo to themselves.

Ichigo grinned, "So, you have a nice looking date there."

Grimmjow sighed and watched the two ladies go, "Oh yeah, she's quite a catch."

"She has a nice body on her. If you get laid tonight you'll be one lucky guy," Ichigo teased.

Grimmjow rested his head on his hand and continued on boredly, "Mmm, yeah, her breasts…their so…round and full, and her ass…it's just so….out there…and her lips…are like…however you would describe a woman's lips."

Ichigo grinned, "Well, how would you describe mine?"

Grimmjow scoffed and leaned back in his chair, "I wouldn't, because I don't swing that way. Remember?"

Ichigo took a cherry from the top of his cheesecake and held it between his two fingers, "Oh really? Not even if I ate this cherry?" He took the cherry between his lips and sucked the cheesecake from it. Grimmjow eyed Ichigo lustfully as he licked and sucked on the cherry. Ichigo finally pulled the cherry from the stem and ate it.

Grimmjow licked his own lips to keep himself from lunging on Ichigo and devouring him then and there in the middle of the banquet hall. Orihime and Nel returned from their trip to the restroom and sat back down at the table. Ichigo welcomed them back to the table and Orihime looked at Grimmjow who was still staring at Ichigo. "Grimmjow, is something wrong?"

Grimmjow snapped out of his trance and turned towards Orihime, "Huh? Uh…no, nothing's wrong…hey," he stood up, "Why don't we dance? This is a dance right?"

Orihime smiled, "Sure." He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. The music playing was for a slow dance which allowed for Grimmjow and Orihime to dance close together. Orihime was surprised at how good of a dancer Grimmjow was. "I didn't know you knew how to dance."

Grimmjow moved around the room so that he could keep an eye on Ichigo and Nel sitting at the table. "Um, yeah, I took some lessons a while back…" he answered distractedly. He watched as Ichigo and Nel stood up also and joined them on the dance floor. Grimmjow noticed that Nel was holding onto Ichigo awfully close. He also noticed Ichigo's occasional glances towards them.

Grimmjow grinned and looked at Orihime, "Hey, why not make Ichigo jealous by giving me a kiss?"

Orihime blushed, "Oh…I don't know, I don't think I could do that. I like Ichigo too much."

Grimmjow sighed, "Yeah…so do I."

Orihime looked at him confused, "What?"

Grimmjow realized his mistake and shook his head, "I mean, I like him as a friend and I would never want to hurt him…but he sure is looking over this way an awful lot. Kissing me might make him realize he has feelings for you…" He felt guilty a bit that he was using Orihime to make Ichigo jealous but he told himself that she only brought it upon herself for not realizing that Ichigo was clearly _not_ interested.

Orihime looked over at Ichigo and Nel dancing and nodded slowly, "A-alright, I guess…" She closed her eyes and waited for Grimmjow to kiss her.

Grimmjow looked at Orihime's waiting lips. He grimaced inside and forgot that his making Ichigo jealous would require him to kiss a _girl_. Just the thought made him want to puke. He looked her over and figured that he could find some resemblance of Ichigo in her features and force himself to do it.

He looked at her orange hair and decided that although that was the only feature he found that resembled Ichigo he could make it work. He placed his hand gently behind her head and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips while imagining it was Ichigo. His imagination crumbled away when the real Ichigo pulled him away from Orihime's lips. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow angrily. He held tightly onto Grimmjow's tie and held him close to his face.

Orihime stepped towards the two, "Ichigo…please don't…"

Ichigo glared at her, "Stay out of this Orihime, this is between Grimmjow and me. Let's go talk somewhere more private." He dragged Grimmjow out of the dance hall by the tie and into the bathroom. He slammed Grimmjow against one of the stalls then let go of him. He searched the bathroom for anybody then locked the door.

Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and glared at him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Grimmjow glared back, "What were you thinking? Asking out Nel? I mean come on, she's practically a female version of me with her blue colored hair…and stuff."

Ichigo looked at him incredulously, "If anything her hair is more of a teal….and I did _not_ ask her because she bore any resemblance to you."

Grimmjow looked at him skeptically, "So you didn't choose her at all because she reminded you of me?"

Ichigo looked away embarrassed, "Well…I…thought maybe that it would be easier to go out with someone besides you if I could imagine that it was you…."

Grimmjow grinned and walked closer to him, "Really?"

Ichigo glared and pushed Grimmjow back, "Yeah, but what about you? You kissed Orihime!"

Grimmjow grinned and whispered in Ichigo's ear, "Yeah, but I was imagining that it was you while I was…"

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow bit his ear and pressed him up against the wall and ground his hips into him. "Mmm, I guess that's some consolation…"

Grimmjow ran his hands over Ichigo's ass and squeezed it, "Come on, and _fuck_ me."

Ichigo slammed Grimmjow up against the wall and quickly loosened his tie. He ripped open Grimmjow's dress shirt which caused some buttons to fly off and licked slowly up Grimmjow's chest. He bit his nipple and ground into Grimmjow's hips as he sucked and bit at his neck. Grimmjow released a moan and grit his teeth, "You fucking bastard, stop teasing."

Ichigo grinned and undid Grimmjow's pants. He slipped them off and propped Grimmjow up against the sink. He removed his own hardening cock and pressed it to Grimmjow's expectant entrance. Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo entered and rocked his hips forward to drive the cock deeper into him. Grimmjow gripped the rim of the sink, "Ah, mmm, yeah… fuck yeah…. There… nnn yeah…"

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow's hips to give him support. Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and continued to cry out as Ichigo fucked deeper into him. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around his own throbbing cock and pumped himself in time with Ichigo. Grimmjow gasped, "Ah, I'm…un," he released his hot cum over his hand.

Ichigo frowned and removed himself from Grimmjow before finishing. Grimmjow looked at him puzzled, "What are you-?" Ichigo flipped Grimmjow around and leaned him over the sink. Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo entered him again and pounded into him from behind. Grimmjow groaned as he felt the cold porcelain of the sink touch his cock. He grew hard again and ground his hips against the sink in time with Ichigo. "Ahn, fuck…"

Ichigo spread Grimmjow's legs farther apart so he could pound himself deeper into him. "Ah, Grimmjow…" he dug his fingers into Grimmjow's back and released his load. The feeling of Ichigo's cum entering his body and covering his insides sent Grimmjow into his second orgasm.

Grimmjow panted and turned around and kissed Ichigo on the lips, "Mmm, make up sex is so good…"

Ichigo grinned, "That wasn't make up sex…that was angry sex. We haven't gotten to make up sex yet." Grimmjow grinned back and was about to kiss Ichigo on the lips where there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

Grimmjow sighed and redid his pants and dress shirt as best as he could with the missing buttons and the two cleaned themselves up. "What are we going to do? They think we got in a fight."

Ichigo smiled, "Well then, we'll just have to make it look believable." He punched Grimmjow in the face and sent him backwards into the wall.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked surprised as he grabbed his jaw. He glared at Ichigo and threw a punch into his face and a kick in his gut. The two threw punches back and forth and continued to bruise and make each other bleed. When the two had agreed they were beat up enough to make it look believable Grimmjow took Ichigo in his arms and kissed him. "Fuck, you're so hot."

Ichigo grinned and licked the blood from his lips, "Thanks. You know, situations like this would be a lot easier to explain if we just told people about us."

Grimmjow grinned, "Fine then, why don't I just kiss you right in front of them?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Please, you wouldn't be able to do that." He opened the door and Asano, Orihime and Nel were standing outside the door worriedly.

Asano rushed up to Ichigo, "Hey man, you okay?"

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Grimmjow and I solved our differences."

Orihime rushed up to him, "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to start a fight between you and Grimmjow. I didn't think you would get that jealous over me…"

Ichigo shook his head, "Orihime…I didn't-."

Grimmjow grinned and wrapped his arm around Ichigo, "He didn't get jealous because of you. He got jealous because of me." He turned Ichigo towards him and kissed him passionately in front of their friends. The three looked at them shocked and stunned. Grimmjow pulled away and Ichigo gave him an equally shocked looked. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some makeup sex to finish." He led Ichigo back into the bathroom and locked the door and left the three friends stunned and confused.

_The End_


End file.
